The invention relates to camouflage materials, particularly to be employed for military targets, effective in the spectral range from visible light to radar waves.
In U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 459,354, filed Dec. 16, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,239 issued Jan. 22, 1985, there is disclosed a camouflage material, effective in the spectral range from visible light to radar waves, which comprises a base layer coated with a homogeneous metal layer reflective in the range of terrestrial thermal radiation as well as in the radar region of the spectrum (3 MHz to 3000 MHz) and having a surface resistivity of not more than 0.5 to 10 ohms per square and a subsequent coating of a camouflage paint containing pigments having reflective properties in the visible and near IR spectral regions that are similar to the natural background and containing a binder having high transparency in the 3-5 .mu.m and 8-14 .mu.m atmospheric windows of the far infrared, region of the spectrum. The paint is applied so that its emissivity in those windows will vary over the surface of the material.
British Pat. No. 1,605,131, published Dec. 16, 1981, discloses thermally structured camouflage materials having a surface which is highly reflective.in the far infrared region of 3-5 .mu.m and 8-14 .mu.m and has a coating of a camouflage paint containing a pigment having camouflage properties in the visible and near IR range and containing a binding agent having an emissivity less than 90% in the 3-5 .mu.m (window II) and 8-14 .mu.m (window III) range. The emissive power in windows II and III is structured in various ways so that it varies over the surface of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,606 addresses the problem of detection by radar by using camouflage material consisting of a multi-layered material both absorbing and reflecting radar signals. At least one layer is a thin, non-homogeneous electrically conducting film having a surface resistivity at radio frequencies exceeding 2000 MHz of between 100 and 1000 ohms, but considerably different from 377 ohms, the characteristic impedance of free space, so as to establish reflection for at least 10% of the incident radar.